Harry Potter und das Mysterium des Geistes
by blackdragon2008
Summary: Manchmal kommt vieles anders als man denkt. Pairing Harry/Fawkes


**Harry Potter und das Mysterium des Geistes**

Er war also wieder zurück in der Muggelwelt. Gerade hielt Onkel Vernon in der Einfahrt von Lingusterweg Nr. 4 seinem "Zuhause".

Die Dursleys waren zwar seine letzten lebenden Verwandten, jedoch kam in Harry keine Freude auf, als er daran dachte, dass er wohl die gesamten Ferien hier verbringen durfte. Für die Dursleys war er kein vollwertiges Mitglied der Familie sondern das Gegenteil. In den ganzen letzten Jahren behandelten sie ihn nur wie ein Stück Dreck, einen Hauselfen und Prügelknaben, an dem man seine Wut auslassen konnte. Schließlich war er ein Zauberer und die Dursleys hassten nichts mehr als alles "Unnormale" und er war zweifellos der Inbegriff dessen.

Harry hoffte allerdings darauf, dass die Warnung die Moody, Lupin und die Weasleys seinen Verwandten am Bahnhof mitgegeben hatten, dafür sorgen würde, dass diese ihn dieses Jahr weitestgehend in Ruhe lassen würden.

Er beeilte sich auszusteigen um mit seinem Onkel keinen Ärger zu bekommen, da dieser ihn bereits finster ansah. Harry nahm Hedwig, holte seinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum und schleppte ihn hoch in sein Zimmer. Tante Petunia rief ihm noch hinterher, dass es gleich Essen geben würde.

Nachdem er seinen Koffer abgestellt hatte und Hedwig mit einem Eulenkeks gefüttert und ihr frisches Wasser in ihr Trinkschälchen gefüllt hatte, ging er runter in die Küche, wo er bereits erwartet wurde.

Das Abendessen verlief sehr ruhig. Onkel Vernon versuchte zwar ein paar mal ihn mit den Blicken aufzuspießen, gab jedoch keinen Mucks von sich (außer ein paar Schmatzern). Dudley und Tante Petunia ignorierten ihn vollständig.

Nachdem er seinen Teil des Essens verspeist hatte ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und machte sich bettfertig. Hoffentlich würde er die Nacht durchschlafen und nicht schon wieder von Alpträumen vom Ministerium und Sirius Tod geplagt werden.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Drei Tage nach seiner Rückkehr geschah es. Voldemort meldete sich schmerzhaft zurück und das Schicksal begann seinen Lauf zu nehmen. Es war mitten in der Nacht als es passierte.

~ Vision Anfang ~

Gerade trafen die letzten seiner getreuen Todesser auf der Waldlichtung ein. Nebel wallte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und in der Ferne konnte man die Stimmen der Geschöpfe der Nacht vernehmen. Eine grausame Freude durchdrang ihn bei dem Gedanken daran was heute Nacht geschehen würde.

Vor zwei Tagen hatten seine Todesser Lucius und die anderen, die im Ministerium versagt hatten aus Askaban befreit. Während der Befreiungsaktion konnte die gute Bellatrix den Verräter Snape auf frischer Tat dabei ertappen, wie er versuchte Dumbledore von der Aktion zu informieren. Heute würde sein letztes Stündlein schlagen und der junge Malfoyspross würde Lucius Versagen wieder gut machen. Es war Zeit den Jungen in seine Reihen aufzunehmen.

"Lucius!" seine Stimme klang kalt "Hast Du meinen Befehl befolgt und zum heutigen Treffen deinen Sohn mitgebracht?". Lucius Malfoy trat zusammen mit seinem Sohn nach vorn, kniete vor ihm nieder und küsste den Saum seiner Robe. Der Junge schien sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Aber das war gut so, der Bursche würde lernen zu gehorchen und den Befehlen seines Meisters ohne zu zögern und ohne zu fragen zu befolgen. Er würde ihn nach seinem Willen formen.

"Mylord" sagte Lucius "Wie ihr wünschtet ist mein Sohn zu dem heutigen Treffen erschienen und freut sich Euch zu Diensten sein zu dürfen." Voldemort richtete nun sein Augenmerk auf den jüngeren der beiden Malfoys. "Nun Draco heute ist der Tag deiner Bewährung. McNair! Bring den Verräter her!"

Snape sah schrecklich aus als er schließlich vom Ex-Henker des Ministeriums in den Kreis der Todesser gestoßen wurde und in mitten der Feinde in die Knie sank. Seine Kleide hingen teilweise in Fetzen an ihm herunter.

"Nun junger Malfoy ist es an der Zeit mir deine Ehrerbietung und deine Gefolgsamkeit zu erweisen. Deine Aufgabe um in die Reihen meiner getreuen Todesser aufgenommen zu werden, wird sein den Verräter Severus Snape zu töten. Und nun erfülle dein Werk und Du wirst dafür belohnt. Der Fehler deines Vaters wird vergeben sein."

Voldemort erhob seine Hand und der Gefangenen wurde nach vorn gestoßen. Die beiden Malfoys erhoben sich und drehten sich ihm zu. Draco Malfoy erhob seinen Zauberstab, aber kein Laut verließ seine Lippen, der Zauberstab in seinen Händen zitterte merklich. Handelte es sich doch bei dem Opfer um seinen geliebten Patenonkel.

Voldemort begann ärgerlich zu werden. "Tu es endlich Malfoy oder Du und dein Vater werdet das Schicksal des Verräters teilen. Ich dulde kein weiteres Versagen eurerseits." Die Stille die nun folgte war greifbar, jedoch machte Malfoy jun. keine weiteren Anstalten den Todesfluch über den Gefangenen zu sprechen, im Gegenteil, jetzt senkte er sogar seinen Zauberstab.

"Ich werde es nicht tun. Mach mit mir was Du willst Du Monster, aber ich werde Deinen Befehlen nicht folgen!" "Mein Sohn hat Recht. Zulange habe ich mich all dem hier gebeugt, aber damit ist nun Schluss. Wir werden nicht länger einem machtgierigen, menschenverachtenden Halbblut folgen." "Das ist Euer Todesurteil! Crucio! Crucio!" Beide Malfoys wanden sich vor Schmerzen am Boden.

Als die Schmerzen des Folterfluchs endeten rief Voldemort "Todesser ergreift die Verrä...". Voldemort spürte plötzlich ein Reißen hinter seiner Stirn. Etwas begann seinen Geist von seinem Körper zu trennen. Als wäre er dazu verdammt in einer Art Käfig zu beobachten, wie jemand seinen Körper befehligte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Todesser und belegte mehrere seiner Leute mit einem Stupor oder einem Ganzkörperfluch, während er mit einer anderen jedoch bekannten Stimme schrie "Malfoy, bringen Sie den Professor hier weg. Schnell!"

Malfoy sen. schien für eine Sekunde wie erstarrt, reagierte dann jedoch sofort. Er begann ebenfalls Flüche auf die Todesser zu hetzen und zog seinen Sohn währenddessen zu dem Gefangenen. Schnell lösten sie dessen Fesseln und apparierten mit ihm schnellstens von der Lichtung.

Es waren nur Sekunden bis Voldemort die andere Person aus seinem Körper verbannte, jedoch nicht schnell genug. Die Verräter waren entkommen. Er schrie seinen Zorn und seine Wut mit einem grausigen Schrei in die Nacht hinaus.

~ Vision Ende ~

Mehrere hundert Meilen entfernt fuhr Harry mit einem lauten Schrei und furchtbaren Narbenschmerzen aus dem Schlaf. Er setzte sich auf, griff sich seine Brille und taumelte zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er nahm ein Stück Pergament, Tinte und Feder und schrieb eilig einen Brief.

D.M. und L.M sind zusammen mit S.S. vor Voldemort und den Todessern auf der Flucht. Haben den Avada Kedava-Befehl verweigert. S.S. enttarnt. Brauchen sofort Hilfe. Harry

Er gab mit den Worten "Bring den so schnell Du kannst zu Professor Lupin" seiner Eule und ließ sie ins Freie, danach brach er bewusstlos zusammen.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Albus Dumbledore seines Zeichens Schulleiter von Hogwarts eilte zusammen mit Minerva McGonagall und Poppy Pompfrey so schnell ihn seine Schritte tragen konnten in Richtung Hogsmeade. Er war kurz zuvor von Remus Lupin darüber informiert worden, dass Severus dank Lucius und Draco Malfoy aus den Fängen Voldemorts entkommen konnten.

Lupin war mit einigen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens bereits auf dem Weg zu Narcissa Malfoy um sie vor Voldemorts Zorn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er selbst und seine Begleiter wollten Severus und den anderen zur Hilfe eilen, die hoffentlich versuchen würden sich Richtung Hogwarts in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Sie waren gerade am Rande des Hogwartschens Grundes angekommen als sie sie sahen. Alle drei sahen mehr oder weniger mitgenommen aus. Severus war blutverschmiert und humpelte merklich.

"Severus! Gott sei Dank, ihr habt es geschafft!" rief Minerva McGonagall aus und lief mit den anderen auf die Gesuchten zu. Severus Snape wurde auf eine heraufbeschworene Tragen gelegt und alle kehrten zum Schloss zurück. Auf dem Weg zurück erzählte Lucius mit Hilfe von Severus was geschehen war.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen wurden alle verarztet und bekamen eine Portion Traumlos-Schlaf-Trank, sie brauchten jetzt vor allem viel Ruhe.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Erneut eilte Albus Dumbledore zusammen mit Poppy Pompfrey seinem getreuen Phönix auf der Schulter Richtung Hogsmeade um von dort nach Little Winging zu apparieren. Er machte sich Sorgen um Harry. Hoffentlich hatte er das Ganze gut überstanden. Die Professoren Sprout und McGonagall würden sich in der Zwischenzeit um die Patienten auf der Krankenstation kümmern.

Sobald sie die Grenze des Hogwarts Geländes verlassen hatten apparierten sie.

Der Lingusterweg lag wie ausgestorben vor ihnen. Unbemerkt erreichten sie das Haus mit der Nummer 4 und klingelten. Lichter gingen im oberen Stockwerk an und bahnten sich ihren Weg nach unten. Unsanft wurde die Tür vor ihnen aufgerissen und ein sichtlich verärgerter Vernon steckte seinen Kopf nach draußen.

"Wer zum Teufel sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier? Vor allem um diese Uhrzeit? Wenn Sie nicht gleich verschwinden alarmiere ich die Polizei!" "Nun, immer mit der Ruhe mein lieber Vernon. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und dies ist unsere Krankenschwester Madame Pompfrey. Wir möchten zu Harry Potter." "Hier wohnt kein Harry Potter! Und jetzt ver..." Vernon wurde zur Seite geschoben und die beiden Besucher betraten das Haus.

"Ich glaube ich habe mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt. Ich sprach keine Bitte aus sondern einen Befehl. Also wo ist Harry." Vernon war sichtlich eingeschüchtert. "Die Treppe rauf, das 2. Zimmer links." "Danke! So schwer ist ein wenig Höflichkeit doch gar nicht. Nicht war?" Damit gingen die Hexe und Zauberer nach oben und ließen einen wütenden Vernon Dursley zurück.

Oben angekommen öffneten sie mit einem gemurmelten "Alohomora" die verschlossene Tür zu Harrys Zimmer. Was sie dort sahen ließ für einen Augenblick einen eisigen Schrecken durch ihre Körper jagen. Beide fassten sich jedoch schnell, eilten zu dem leblos auf dem Boden liegenden Jungen zu und legten ihn auf das Bett. Poppy machte sich gleich daran ihn gründlich zu untersuchen.

Die Ergebnisse ihres magischen Scans trugen jedoch nicht zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. Harry litt an schweren inneren Verletzungen und hatte offenbar einen Schlaganfall erlitten. Der Junge lag zweifellos im Sterben. Sie versuchte alles in ihrer Macht stehende um ihn zu retten, musste jedoch schließlich resignieren als sein Herz nicht mehr weiterschlagen wollte.

Trauer legte sich über die Züge der beiden Erwachsenen. War der Junge beiden in den vergangenen Jahren schließlich mehr als ans Herz gewachsen. Professor Dumbledore wollte gerade die Decke über den toten Jungen legen, als Fawkes von seiner Schulter herunter flog und sanft auf dem Brustkorb Harrys landete.

Der Phönix begann eine wunderschöne Melodie zu singen, die den Anwesenden in Mark und Bein fuhr und ließ langsam einige Tränen in den leicht geöffneten Mund des Jungen tropfen. Anders als sonst zeigten sie eine leicht goldene Farbe.

Es dauerte nur sekundenbruchteile und der ganze Körper Harrys begann in einem goldenen Licht zu erstrahlen. Allerdings beschränkte es sich nicht auf Harry allein sondern begann sich auf den überraschten Fawkes auszubreiten. Beide wurden eine Kugel aus blendendweißem Licht getaucht.

Als das Licht endlich verblasste konnten die erstaunten Erwachsenen nicht nur einen quicklebendigen Harry sondern an diesen geschmiegt, statt eines Phönixes, ein wunderschöner wenn auch ziemlich exotisch aussehender junger Mann.

Er war etwa siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt und von graziler Figur, die jedoch nicht über die Stärke die von dem jungen Mann ausging hinwegtäuschen konnte. Seine Haut wies eine goldene Tönung auf und in seinem feingeschnittenen, edlen Gesicht blitzten schalkhafte goldene Augen auf. Er hatte eine feuerrote Wuschelmähne, die aus feinen Federn zu bestehen schien und hin und wieder von goldenen unterbrochen wurde. Gekleidet war er eine schwarze Robe in der rote und goldene Stickereien eingewebt waren.

Der wieder zu sich gekommene Harry war fasziniert von den goldenen Augen seines Gegenübers und begann sich für einige Augenblicke in ihnen zu verlieren. Plötzlich spürte er eine warme und bekannte Präsens in seinem Geist, die zweifellos von dem Anderen ausging. „Fawkes? Bist Du das?" fragte er.

Nachdem sich die Aufregung gelegt hatte begann Fawkes allen dreien seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Phönixe wie einige andere hochmagische Rassen konnten eine menschliche Form annehmen ähnlich wie ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe sich mittels Animagusverwandlung in ein Tier verwandeln konnten. Allerdings war dies nur möglich, wenn sie ihr Gegenstück – ihren Seelenpartner – gefunden und sich mit ihm gebunden hatten.

Harry war niemand anderes als ein solcher Seelenpartner – Fawkes Seelenpartner um genauer zu sein. Endlich war es Fawkes möglich sich seinem Gegenstück zu erkennen zu geben und eine Bindung mit diesem einzugehen, auch wenn der Anlass dazu ein tragischer und fast totbringender gewesen war.

Obwohl die Informationen verwirrend waren war Harry sofort klar, dass er die Bindung weder verneinen noch rückgängig machen konnte noch wollte. Auch er spürte, dass er nun vollständig war. Etwas von dem er bisher nicht einmal ahnte, dass es ihm fehlte war an seinen Platz in Harrys Innerem zurückgekehrt.

Nachdem auch die beiden Erwachsenen die Informationen und den Schrecken verdaut hatten untersuchte Madam Pomfrey Harry noch einmal, nur um festzustellen, dass er vollständig geheilt war. Gemeinsam beschloss man, dass Fawkes die restlichen Ferien bei Harry im Lingusterweg bleiben würde. Beiden sollte Zeit gegeben werden um sich besser kennenzulernen und ihre Bindung zu festigen.

Es war kurz vor Morgengrauen als sich Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey von den beiden verabschiedeten und nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Jedoch war Harry nicht traurig darüber bei seinen Verwandten bleiben zu müssen. Er war nicht mehr allein – er würde von nun an nie mehr alleine sein.

Verliebt sahen sich die beiden Zurückgebliebenen in die Augen. Von nun an würden sie die Zukunft und all ihre Hürden gemeinsam beschreiten. Und auch ein Voldemort und seine Todesser konnten die beiden nicht mehr schrecken, denn sie hatten sich und gemeinsam konnten sie alles bestehen.

**ENDE**


End file.
